


Becoming 3D

by Skoda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoda/pseuds/Skoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random facts that I thought up that would make the characters more 3D, THESE ARE not confirmed facts just stuff I thought would be funny if the characters liked or hated this things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Togami the turd Byakuya

Togami........ was alot of things.

For one, how is he so good at stocks? He buys all of his favorite bands and artists stock then all their merchandise. Too bad he is a huge lady gaga fan.

He secretly loves comic books, and loves the Deadpool series the most, and when the movie came out........there was hell in that movie theatre. 

As he is a teen, he has have ramen before.....the  _cheap_ ramen. He now has a secret stash of it in his room.

Togami dislikes most chick flicks, however he loves The Notebook and will hunt down anyone who said it was a bad movie.

Finally, he can't sing for shit. Despite 90% of his family being in the entertainment industry, he sounds like a whale on a tug boat. Due to this, he only sings in the shower, loudly.....


	2. Mondo Oowada

Mondo, Mondo, Mondo..........

Oh boy let's do this...

First, as the leader of a bike gang, he is actually is a very good mechanic and does most of the upgrades on his bike. He was also taught by Souda so that's something.

While not a big fan of comics, he loves the Hulk and almost feels connected to him, due to the fact that they cause harm to those they love.

He has the biggest fear of clowns after his big bro kept scaring him with a clown mask on, he won't even fight back, just....cry

He actually love country music secretly though he will never admit to it.

And lastly, he got his dream of being a carpenter after his big bro died, he was cleaning out his stuff and found several projects in the making. He then swore to continue his dream.


End file.
